Especially Now
by Readingiscool
Summary: Quinn is confused.She wants her baby back thats for sure, but what about Puck? Puck knows that he wants both of his girls back and he's going to try his hardest to get them! Quinn and Puck during season 2 and how things should have gone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers,**

**This is my new story about Puck and Quinn! This story is about how I wish season two would have gone. The quotes in bold are from Audition ****I do not wish to offend anyone with my (rather Quinn's) comments on plastic surgery it's just how I think Quinn felt. Anyway Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

As she walks down the hallway in the Cheerio's uniform with her blond hair pulled into that perfect ponytail, the students' part like the red sea, gaping at her. Quinn Fabray is a Cheerio again, Quinn Fabray is back.

It's just like it was this time last year, she is once again the head bitch in charge. Like nothing ever happened. But that's not true. As hard as Quinn fought with herself, trying to convince herself that she could forget, that she _should_ forget, it wasn't possible. She was a mother and Beth would always be her daughter.

"Stop thinking like that," Quinn told herself. "This is your moment don't ruin it!"

She smiled at the student population, trying not to let the uniform change her. The last year had taught her to be nicer to people. She could still be popular and queen of the school without being mean….right?

All of a sudden, bam! Quinn was thrown into a locker. Ignoring the sudden pain in her arm, she looked up to see who had pushed her. She recognized the black hair, the tanned skin and the artificial boobs immediately…Santana.

Quinn was not going to let Santana push her around and get away with it. Quinn knew that this had had to be coming. Santana had wanted to hit her since she had found out that Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby. Santana thought Puck was her man, but Quinn knew that wasn't true. Puck loved _her_- and deep down she knew she loved him too. Both girls knew this fight was going to be nasty. Santana had been holding the hair pulling in for a while; after all she couldn't have hit a pregnant girl. But now Quinn was defending her own and both girls were making up for tons of betrayal.

Quinn pushed Santana off of her and was immediately attacked by an ugly batch of words.

"**You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" **Santana screamed at her.

"**You have a surgery when you get your appendix out… you got a boob job!" **Quinn yelled back.

It infuriated her that Santana went and got a boob job after what Quinn had gone through with her body that summer. Sure, she had understood the fact that she was going to have some baby weight, but no teenage girl likes seeing themselves with extra pounds! Quinn had made it her goal to get her body back with lots of effort and exercise, by working hard and eating right. And here Santana was changing her body the easy way. And really _a boob job? _

"**Yep, sure did," **Santana replied. Quinn felt a stinging sensation as she was slapped across the face.

"**You can't hit me!" **Quinn screamed.

"**Sure I can," **Santana replied. "**Unless you got yourself knocked up again slut!" **

That did it. Quinn was not going to let Santana of all people call her _that_ and get away with it!

Quinn slammed Santana into the lockers. They were in a full on physical fight now. Quinn was slammed against a locker and her hair was being pulled out of her head, but she was fighting back, doing the same thing to Santana. Quinn found herself on the floor as a familiar voice came between them.

"**Hey, hey what happened to us being a family?" **Mr. Shuester yelled, holding his two glee members apart.

"**Oh please, she has a family. She's a mother," **Santana drawled at Quinn.

Quinn pushed against Mr. Shuester, trying to get at Santana. Mentioning Beth? How dare her! Quinn had been really torn up about giving up her baby. She had virtually spent every minute of the summer trying to forget, which had quickly turned out to be impossible. But Santana saying this, Santana who had tried to tear apart their family. Santana her ex best friend. Santana who had gone after Puck when Quinn had needed him the most.

Mr. Shuester was not letting the girls get at one another and as she could not hit Santana, Quinn yelled,

"**Walk away, and change up your body before you get to class!" **As Santana turned her back and walked in the opposite direction.

After the fight, Quinn felt a number of things. She felt ashamed as Mr. Shue looked at her and asked her what had caused the fight and why she had participated. She felt even more ashamed as she admitted what she had done and realized that she was already turning back into the old Quinn. The one who was willing to do whatever it took to get to the top, no matter who she hurt along the way.

Quinn was angry, so as she walked down the now deserted hallways she punched a few lockers in a very Puck like fashion which made her think about _him_, and wondered if he was comforting Santana. Thinking about Puck made her think about the beautiful little baby girl that had his eyes, and as she made her way to the home economics room, her place of comfort, tears started to fall. She missed her daughter and she missed Puck.

Over the summer Quinn and Puck's relationship had been nonexistent. They had met up a few times and looked at their only photo of Beth. It was a family picture, Quinn was holding Beth with the biggest smile on her face and Puck was sitting next to them with wonder in his eyes. They both had copies, but Puck didn't know that Quinn kept a framed picture by her bed, and she didn't know that his was on the dash of his car.

Other then the short meetings, Puck and Quinn had gone their separate ways. Quinn had wanted space. She had wanted to be independent, to figure out who she was. Puck had respected that and they hadn't spoken since. Quinn knew that they would have to speak eventually there were tons of things left unsaid.

"_**Did you love me?"**_

"_**Yes, especially now." **_

Puck's words echoed in her head. He had hurt her so many times yet she still got that feeling of butterflies in her stomach when he was around. He made her smile, and laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. Quinn still didn't know what she wanted with him. But right now in this moment she wanted to be comforted, by the person who understood her the most at this time in her life. She wanted Puck.

**Thanks so much for reading! I should be able to update within a week.**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! **

**I am actually having so much fun writing this story! I really appreciate all of the support! I liked getting inside Puck's head for this chapter…it was a crazy place. **** So here it is: I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee Quick would be together forever! **

Puck walked down the hallway's of William McKinley High looking for Quinn. He had just been told by Santana that his baby mamma was lucky Mr. Shue had stopped the fight before she was able to let Quinn know how things were done in Lima Heights. Puck hadn't known what the hell Santana was talking about but he had decided that he should find Quinn. She was his girl…..even if they weren't official and hadn't spoken in a month. The point was that he still loved her and he wanted to be there for her.

Puck had changed for Quinn. Sure it had taken him a while, but he had finally realized that if he wanted to be with her and their daughter he had to change for real, not all of that half assed changing that he had been doing before. When he was researching Kiss and trying to find a song to sing to Quinn last year, he had come across the song Beth and it had all kicked in. They were both more important then all of the sex and partying he could ever get his hands on. Beth was gone, but Puck was still trying to show Quinn that he could be slightly mature and that he was trying to grow up. Puck wasn't sleeping with every girl he saw anymore. In fact, he hadn't slept with _anyone_ since a month before Beth had been born. It had been three and a half freaking months! Some things however couldn't be changed. Puck was still a badass at school and when he was around other people. When he was alone or with Quinn however that was a different story, and when he thought about his little girl who wasn't really his anymore, he wasn't so tough!

After searching through all of the empty classrooms and hallways, Puck eventually found Quinn in the home economics room. He should have known! When Quinn was upset she baked.

Quinn was busy making cupcakes and trying to forget about well, everything when she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Hey,"

It was Puck, just the person who she had just been trying to forget about but had really been wishing for.

"Hey," she replied awkwardly.

"So umm Santana mentioned something about a fight." Puck said from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh," Quinn said frowning. "So you were talking to Santana?"

"Hey" Puck said defensively holding his hands up in surrender. "She just came and said that there had been a fight, that's it. I left before she could say anything else."

"Ok," Quinn said sheepishly.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on? I know you said that you wanted space and that we haven't spoken in a month but I thought you might want someone to talk to." Puck said as he walked towards her.

When Quinn had lived with Puck they had gotten close. They had even dated for a little while. They had learned how to talk to each other, to be themselves. Not who they pretended to be.

"Well I'm a Cheerio again." Quinn stated. "So I guess that's a good thing, but I had to tell Sue about Santana's boob job to get back on the team. Which I know I shouldn't have done."

Quinn looked up from her twisting hands on her lap, into Puck's eyes. He had taken a seat at the countertop and they were now inches apart.

"Hey I haven't exactly been the judge of good behaviour," He pointed out.

"True," Quinn said dryly. "Anyways, Santana was mad about that and we got in a fight, then she mentioned Beth and… that's why I'm here," her voice broke.

Puck reached out for Quinn's hand. He knew that she wasn't the ice queen everyone else thought she was. He knew that she wanted to be comforted and that she needed someone to lean on as much as everyone else did. Quinn was comforted by Puck's action so she continued.

"We shouldn't have even had a fight, but it made me thing about everything I was trying to avoid, like Beth and you…"

"What about me?" Puck asked quietly.

Everything that she had been thinking about that day came bubbling to the top in that moment, but instead of mentioning the pleasant Quinn decided that she had better address her reaction to shocking news that she had overheard.

"Well I heard from Jacob Ben Israel that you got a vasectomy! How could you!" Quinn proclaimed loudly, dropping his hand.

Puck was suddenly kind of angry. Why did she care what he did? She had ignored him for a month!

"Why do you care Quinn? We aren't together!"

"I said I wanted time not that I never wanted it to happen. But now it might never happen."

"What…why?" Puck was confused. It was like dealing with her mood swings again.

"Because we can't have anymore kid's if you got a vasectomy."

"You want to have more kids with me?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Well I always thought that I would have more kids with whoever I was with, I know I want more kids someday."

Puck had no idea what was going on in his head. He felt extremely happy over the fact that Quinn had just admitted that there was a chance that she wanted to be with him. He was annoyed however that she wanted kids yet she had just given one up.

"We have a daughter Quinn." He pointed out. "A beautiful little girl who looks like you."

"I know that. But we made our decision. We gave her up, we wanted her to have a better life and we gave a fantastic lady another chance." Quinn said as though she was trying to remind herself of why she was putting herself through all of this pain. She started to tear up as she said, "you have no idea how much I miss her!"

Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn as he comforted her and also tried to say with the hug that: yes he had an idea about how she felt. He understood.

"Hey, it's ok. I know you miss her! I miss her a hell of a lot too! But about the vasectomy, it's still possible for me to have kids.

"But, but you had a vasectomy" Quinn blubbered.

"No I didn't." Puck said smiling. "I only told Jewfro to be badass."

"Really?" Quinn exclaimed smiling.

She was so happy that she forgot to be mad at him for letting her go on and not telling her right away.

"Yep, I've changed Quinn…I really have! Do you know that it's been over three and a half months since I've done _anything _with a girl! I'm trying! You know I am, every time I think about Beth its makes me want to be a better person. Because even though she's not here with us I wouldn't want her to think that she has a Dad that's a loser!"

"You're not a loser Puck." Quinn felt really bad, as most of Puck's thoughts about being a loser had probably been implanted in his head by her. His speech about Beth however had made her heart melt.

"Thanks Q."

Quinn decided right then and there to give Noah Puckerman another chance. He was actually living up to what he said that he would do. Change. Besides, Quinn loved him and she wasn't going to let him slip away again.

"Do you want to give us another shot?" she asked him quietly.

"Hell yes!" Puck exclaimed and he leaned down and kissed her gently.

**Give me some feedback. I'd love to hear what you think….Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn hadn't been this happy in a long time! She and Puck had been back together for just over a week and things were going great. Puck was being completely faithful and together they were starting to get some closure on their decision to give their daughter up for adoption.

Although their newly rekindled relationship had changed their lives profusely most of the school didn't care except for Jacob Ben Israel and the glee club. Jacob was apparently making an online poll betting on the chances that Quinn was going to end up pregnant again, but Quinn and Puck shook that off as they knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon, they were going to be a lot more careful when they decided to have sex again! As for the glee club, their friends were overjoyed that Puck and Quinn had finally gotten back together, everyone except for Santana.

Every once and a while she would make a rude comment like,

"Oh look the parents are back together, if they had their precious baby back they would be like a happy little family."

Quinn was learning to ignore her ex best friend and Puck would usually say something rude back.

Quinn's year was already going a lot better then the previous. She was on the cheerio's again, and she was trying to get back to her Christian background by talking to youth about abstinence, (although she didn't know how long that was going to go on for as she was dating Puck!) There it was; the reason why she was so happy: Puck. He wasn't the football captain or co captain of glee but he was the best wide receiver the football team had had in years and he made her happier then Finn ever had. With Puck it wasn't all about reputations and images, in fact she couldn't care less what people thought about them being together. Right now she needed him and he needed her and that was all that mattered.

Puck felt exactly the same about Quinn, he didn't care if she wasn't on the cheerio's or even in glee. He just wanted to be with her!

Quinn was talking to Mercedes, Kurt and Puck when Mr. Shue started their Glee meeting. He was quickly interrupted by Finn saying that he had an announcement. Quinn was curious to see what he was going to say as during the last week nearly everyone had announced at some point that they had had Britney Spears dreams. Finn's announcement however didn't have anything to do with Britney!

"**Mr. Shue I have something to say, something happened to me and I can't explain it but its rocked me to my core." **

"**Oh my god he's coming out." **Puck said seriously. Quinn shot him a look that he ignored as he stared at Finn, as if scared about what Finn was going to say. Puck was in no way homophobic, he considered Kurt to be one of his boys now, but Finn being secretly gay had been something they had all joked about for years.

**"Yes there's a man who's sort of recently come into my life, and that man in Jesus Christ." **Finn continued.

The club was amazed, Finn had _never_ been religious. Puck had been holding his breath until Finn had said that and before he could stop himself he blurted out;

"**That's was worse." **

Such a comment about Jesus earned him an icy glare from the Ice Queen herself.

**I know there are others in here who dig him too," **Finn said ignoring Puck. **"So I thought maybe we could pay tribute to him in music, you know pay tribute to Jesus?" **

Quinn was beaming! Despite having broken several of the Ten Commandments the previous year, she had turned to God and had been helped through her hard times. She was a little disappointed when Kurt made it very clear that he didn't believe in God and that he didn't want to sing about Jesus. When she thought about it thought she couldn't blame him, some churches really didn't want homosexuals in their congregations, hers included. That was one part of her religion that she didn't believe in as Kurt was one of her best friends now, and that she understood what it felt like to be treated like a sin or a mistake in her church. When she had been pregnant she hadn't been able to go to her own church because of how she had been treated!

Although Kurt didn't want to sing about religion, the rest of the club thought it was a good idea, and after Mercedes voiced that she wanted to sing to Jesus, Quinn said.

"**I agree, I've had a really hard year and I turned to God for help. I for one ****wouldn't mind saying thanks." **

"**Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" Santana asked nastily.**

"In a way yes," Quinn said wryly. "That I had a beautiful healthy baby, that I found a place to live, that I made some amazing new friends, that Puck was supportive, that sort of stuff."

"Whatever Tubbers." Santana replied. "I don't actually care you know."

"You know that joke doesn't even work anymore, and wow you are so jealous that Puck's with me aren't you." Quinn blurted out the last part before she could even stop herself.

"Girls stop." Mr. Shue called and then continued to talk about a lesson as Quinn mentally slapped herself.

She had tried to be the bigger person and then she had gone and probably made Santana want to fight her more then she already had! She put that to the back of her mind however and listened to Mr. Shue say that they could do songs about religion. She was delighted but she knew that her boyfriend wasn't! Out of the corner of her eye she saw him roll his eyes and what Mr. Shue was saying. Finn noticed too.

"**You got a problem with Jesus?" **

"**Oh I've got no problem with the guy," **Puck said. **"I'm a total Jew for Jesus; he's my number one Heb. What I don't like is seeing people using J-money to cramp everybody else's style. Cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it is about enjoying the life that you've been given." **

Quinn was dumbfounded. She had _never_ heard Puck say anything remotely deep as that before. He sounded more like himself as he said,

"**I mean I see God every time I make out with **Quinn.**" **

Quinn stared at him and blushed as Rachel said in a very Rachelish manner.

"**That doesn't make any sense, in fact it's stupid."**

Puck looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"**Are**** you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" **

Puck got up from his seat and went and grabbed an acoustic guitar from a stand.

"**This week I'd like to continue my streak of doing only songs by Jewish artists." **

Quinn smiled as he started to sing and she recognised the song immediately. It was "Only the Good Die Young" one of the songs Puck had introduced to her when she had lived with him. This was one of the songs that had banned from her household as it had promoted things her parents hadn't wanted her exposed to. Quinn noticed that Puck sang towards her quite a lot and as she stared to listen to the lyrics she realised why.

It was a lot like her and Puck's relationship. Puck had obviously picked the song for that reason as well as he sang a specific verse straight towards her. She moved towards him playfully indicating that she was enjoying his performance. Very soon she was on her feet and as she danced she contemplated the similarities between the song and their history.

She had been the little catholic girl, the virgin. He had been the one trying to seduce her and it had worked. Quinn had said that the only reason she had had sex was with him was because she was drunk and she had felt fat that day but that was only partially true. Quinn had only had one wine cooler and she hadn't been drunk. She could have stopped him, but the truth was she had wanted to do it with him. As the song said, "they never told you the price that you pay for the things that you might have done." She had paid the price. But she didn't regret it.

Quinn sat in math class, bored out of her mind. Quinn enjoyed history, english and the arts but math was her least favourite subject. Thank goodness that Kurt was in that class! Last year when she had gotten close with Mercedes, Kurt had come along with that friendship.

He was hilarious and always fun to be around. She and Kurt were talking about the lack of fashionable clothes she could wear now that she was a cheerio again. She loved being a cheerio, and being back in the uniform was great but she didn't exactly love wearing the same thing everyday!

Kurt was talking about those horrible long-sleeved turtlenecks that the cheerio's sometimes wore when he was called into the hall by Ms. Pillsbury. After a quick chat with the guidance counsellor Kurt returned to the class room, got his things and left without a word to Quinn. She then had to endure another thirty minutes of math before she could find out what had happened. As soon as she was out of the class room, Quinn texted all of her fellow glee members to see if anybody had heard anything about Kurt. Nobody had.

Puck walked towards Quinn's locker. He had just heard from Finn who had heard from a guy in his gym class, that Kurt's dad Burt had had a heart attack. Quinn had sent around some worried texts so he knew she was eager to find out was had happened.

"Hey," Quinn said as he approached her, "Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah I have," Puck said seriously.

"What?" Quinn said her faltering; Puck was never serious unless something bad had happened.

"His dad had a heart attack."

"Oh my god," Quinn said. "I have to tell Mercedes," and she rushed off without another word.


End file.
